


Ozone

by InkStainsOnMyHands



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anne approves, Dan is great, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Healthy Relationships, Other, Post-Break Up, So is Venom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 20:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainsOnMyHands/pseuds/InkStainsOnMyHands
Summary: Anne’s heart pounded in her throat and her stomach dropped further and further with each passing foot.Ugh, she knew this apartment had been too good to be true! On the internet, it appeared to be an affordable option in a decent neighborhood - so decent, in fact, Eddie had texted her to come right on in once she arrived, he would keep the door unlocked. In sudden hindsight, her approval had proven detrimental to Eddie, as he was being held captive, tortured, possibly -Eddie’s laugh echoed throughout the white-colored, sunbathed walls. It wasn’t just any laugh, it wasthelaugh, the one that was more shouting than howling. Uncontrollable. Unbridled. Truly joyous.Anne discovers Eddie has a new significant other.





	Ozone

**Author's Note:**

> Slight sequel to my fic, [ You Make Me Feel Like Dancin'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593170)

The  _ masculine _ guffawing that spilled out of the front door was quite concerning. 

 

Dan attempted to step through Anne into Eddie’s new studio apartment, apparently oblivious to the possible situation at hand. He fumbled mid-step and nearly dropped the boxed crockpot in his hands. Fortunately, for Anne’s attempt at sleuthing (and for his wallet), Dan recovered the housewarming gift before it crashed to the ground. 

 

From her peripheral, Anne didn’t miss the bemusement tightening Dan’s expression. He wordlessly quirked an eyebrow, but she ignored it in favor of slowly slipping her way into the home with doe-ish steps. 

 

Anne’s heart pounded in her throat and her stomach dropped further and further with each passing foot. 

 

Ugh, she knew this apartment had been too good to be true! On the internet, it appeared to be an affordable option in a decent neighborhood - so decent, in fact, Eddie had texted her to come right on in once she arrived, he would keep the door unlocked. In sudden hindsight, her approval had proven detrimental to Eddie, as he was being held captive, tortured, possibly - 

 

Eddie’s  _ laugh _ echoed throughout the white-colored, sunbathed walls. It wasn’t just any laugh, it was  _ the _ laugh, the one that was more shouting than howling. Uncontrollable. Unbridled. Truly joyous. 

 

A surge of unwanted envy pierced her sternum as nameless memories flooded her mind. She brushed them off, bringing a single question to the forefront of her consciousness: who could be causing Eddie to exclaim in such a way? 

 

With renewed purpose, Anne crossed the small, shabby-chic decked living room, tip-toeing towards the wall separating the sleeping space from the rest of the studio. Curiosity took hold of her in the most vicious way. For reasons she did not want to examine, she had to know who held Eddie’s heart. 

 

Anne peaked around the corner.

 

Thick, inky tendrils wrapped around Eddie’s chest in a mockery of human spooning. Over his shoulder, a head, with a grinning, razor sharp maw, seemed to hover strikingly close to Eddie’s cheek, only held steady by loose strands of tangible darkness. Their eyes focused, as Eddie’s did, on the phone held in his grasp. The phone, which if Anne’s hearing could be trusted, played comedic YouTube clips. 

 

A flood of contradictory emotions swept over Anne: relief, elation, anger, confusion. Eddie had lied to her! Venom was alive! But, he wasn’t seeing anyone…? Okay. Why would he feel the need to - ? 

 

Then, Eddie turned his head back to gently kiss Venom on whatever semblance of lips they had. To Anne’s furthering disbelief, the symbiote readily returned the chaste affection, as if such a thing were practiced to the point of being second nature.  

 

Every thought came to a halt. Every emotion simply ceased to be. Time slowed to a crawl. Her blood ran hot and cold simultaneously. What -? 

 

As silently as before, Anne rushed out of Eddie’s apartment, blinded by the most baffling tears. Dan followed her through the hallway and down to the stoop, where she collapsed onto the last step. 

 

Anne let out a breath of air; it stemmed the flow of her odd weeping. She didn’t understand this! She didn’t want Eddie back! She was happy with Dan! So, why did she feel robbed? 

  
_ Because this was supposed to be our life!  _ The airy apartment, the rustic decor, the lazy days spent in each other’s arms watching mindless videos - that was supposed to be for her! Yes, she ended the relationship, but he destroyed it with his selfish, single-minded desire to - 

 

“What’s wrong?” Dan’s voice, thankfully, cut through her internal monologue before it could explode into a tirade. 

 

Anne sighed. What could she say? 

 

“Eddie lied,” Anne confessed with a single breath. “Venom’s alive.” 

  
  
“Oh? You saw him?” 

 

Anne nodded. 

 

“And - ?” 

 

Anne snorted. Of course, Dan could sense that there was more she wasn’t telling him. He was like her very own symbiote, flowing through all of her crevices until he met the fabric of her very soul.

 

Though it should have been difficult to explain, to release the words hidden heavily in her chest, she blurted out, “I saw them kissing,” without any lingering hesitation. “I don’t get why it’s ...upsetting, other than that he lied, for no reason! I don’t - Dan, you know I love you, and Eddie - we’re done -” 

 

Dan wrapped a strong arm around her quaking shoulder. “You never have to justify why you’re feeling sad to me, ever.” After a  _ stuttering _ heartbeat, he added, “I know you don’t want him back. But, I do know you never got closure.” 

 

Anne nodded once more. 

 

“From what I can tell you two just sort of broke up without really talking about it,” Dan explained. “And it can be really hard seeing him move on without closing that loop. There’s still a lot left that needs to be said.”    
  


There could only be one logical conclusion. “I need to talk to him.”  

 

“You need to talk to him,” Dan agreed with a smile. 

 

* * *

 

To Eddie’s credit, he didn’t attempt to continue his ruse once Anne called him out on it. After apologizing for the deception, and for not keeping sufficient track of time, Eddie agreed to speak to Anne privately. 

 

Dan graciously offered to step away, allow them adequate space by being  _ anywhere  _ but the apartment. Shockingly, at least to Anne and Dan, Venom, too, retreated with a promise to hibernate within Eddie until their conversation was completed. 

 

It was then that Anne knew she could trust Venom with Eddie. After all, Eddie deserved someone as attentive and attuned as Dan. 

**Author's Note:**

> please validate me


End file.
